Isidora
( ) |artist = Bog Bog Orkestar |year = 2013 |difficulty = Medium |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JDU 1A: Mauve 1B: Prussian Blue 2A: Ancient Pink 2B: Fuchsia-Reddish |pc = |gc = |lc = Mango Yellow |nowc = Zagreb |pictos = 73 |audio = |choreo = Arben Kapidani https://www.instagram.com/p/ez8t8ugaNk/?taken-by=arbengiga |perf = Arben Kapidani }}"Isidora" by Bog Bog Orkestar is featured on , , (as a Ubisoft Club unlockable), , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man. In the beginning of the song, he wears a beige jacket, but later takes it off. He wears a partly tucked in gray blue shirt with beige pants and a gold belt, watch, and necklace. He also has short hair and a mustache. Background The routine takes place in an outdoor cantina with chickens around the wooden floor. It appears that a buffet had just ended there. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Put your hand over your head, and bend your right leg towards your left leg. Zagreb gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Zagreb gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Trivia * Isidora is the first Serbian-language song in the series. For translated lyrics, click here. *On any consoles that uses a remote (Wii, Wii U, PlayStation 3, and PlayStation 4), the clapping part can get you at least 1 star if you get a PERFECT. *The song's title is Isidora. However, the lyrics and credits show it as Izidora. *''Isidora'' won in the Craziest Move category on the first Just Dance Awards. https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.445404725594983.1073741834.298090406993083&type=3 *''Isidora'' is tied with Sayonara for the highest BPM (beats per minute) in the entire franchise, at 203 BPM. On the other end, the song with the lowest BPM is Only You (And You Alone) at 77 BPM. *"Zagreb" is used as code name for it in files; ironically, is the capital of , but the song is Serbian. *There is a glitch with the dancer s glove. When he walks in the beginning of the routine, his glove is dark blue. *Some samples of the song are recycled in the ''Just Dance'' Machine routine Irish Dance. * The coach's outfit glitches a lot during the intro of the song. For example, the parts of his jacket that make contact with his shirt have some black holes. * In the pictograms sprite found in the Beta archives, there are two placeholder pictograms which are not seen in the final sprite. Gallery Game Files Zagreb cover generic.png|''Isidora'' Zagreb cover@2x.jpg| cover Zagreb cover albumcoach.png| album coach Zagreb p1 jd2014 ava.png|Avatar on Zagreb p1 jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on and later games Zagreb p1 golden ava.png|Golden avatar Zagreb p1 diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar Zagreb pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms One way placeholder.png|Placeholder pictogram in the Beta sprite In-Game Screenshots Zagreb jd2014 menu.png|''Isidora'' on the menu Zagreb routinemenu.png|Routine selection menu Zagreb jd2018 menu.jpg|''Isidora'' on the menu (2018) Zagreb glitch.png|Glitch with the coach s jacket Zagreb glitch 2.png|Another glitch on his jacket Zagreb glitch 3.png|Glitched glove Others Justdanceawards craziestmove winner.jpg|Just Dance Awards Craziest Move winner Videos Official Audio Isidora (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teaser Isidora - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2014 Xbox One 6 Players - Isidora Isidora - Just Dance Now Isidora - Just Dance 2016 Isidora - Just Dance 2018 Extractions Isidora - Just Dance 2014 (Extraction) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Non-English songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Ubisoft Club Unlockable Category:Cancelled Party Master Modes